Grey linings
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Looking up at the three portraits before him Angel knew that he would never be returning to the walls after this moment. But, he soon found that he could care less about those fools who hid from the truth and the knowledge of what they had started. The very ones who hid like rats behind their very enemies. As well as the world they nearly destroyed. May the Goddess forgive him. Au


**Okay seriously, I can't find an accurate translation of this guys name. Angel/Anheru? I don't know. I'm just gonna call him Angel...**

**Please note that if you are confused by some of the contents of this story know that it is not my a fault and to please read my other Grey stories. Or just go look at my profile page.**

**I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

The Three diminutional Maneuver gear was still clunky, undefined, unready for combat yet still the need of the many outweigh the needs of the few. That was the reasoning behind this expedition beyond the walls and this time Angel Aaltonen the one responsible for the continuation of the Scouting Legion was one of the members in it. Here he was standing in a line along with the Legion members ready for combat looked on by the frowning members of the Wallist cult complaining loudly that they were defiling the wall.

If only people were allowed to remember what they did not but sixteen years ago.

"Filth..." Angel hissed under his breath. Braun, a Scouting Legion member as well as his friend, glanced at him questionably before the gate before them opening and they triumphantly road out into the Titan's territory unknowingly being watched by cold blue eyes.

Things had been going so well for him at first, the gear was working smoothly and perfectly zooming past the reaching arms of the titans. But that was before he had set eyes on the female titan that is. She appeared through the trees effectively escaping a Scout member that had raced towards her from behind and rushed back into the trees. He along with other members were soon led away to an empty desolate enclosure. From one of the last remaining forest the female titans emerged again but this time bringing along a multitude of titans raging and in a frenzy of excitement following behind her. The titans managed to drive them away from each-other and into a clearing with little to no cover. Worst still no place for his gear to hook onto. It had all ended in minutes.

Simply put, Angel had lost. Plain and simple. He had lost the fight against the Titans. Even now he could hear the damned members of Wallist cult laughing as they always did at their actions. They had always liked things to stay in their place after all. Dead pace and without any progress to be had in the fight against the titans.

It was like they wanted their fellow man to fall so long as no one touched the walls.

As he was sent head first into the belly of the beast he was remind of the heat form his work house was noting compared to this as he splashed his way through the bloody surface eyes soon falling on the bodies of his fallen comrades continuously falling on top of him. He did not have long to reflect on it though as the next thing he knew he was being vomited up along with his fellows landing thickly on the ground below.

He tore him way out of the still bodies and fell to the ground heavily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Female Titan watching him with intreats. Was there a human on her shoulder? Before he could turn around to see his comrades raising themselves up from the ground he felt his body convulse painfully and so sharply that it sent him to the ground.

He looked at his hands and saw that his limbs were being stretched and mutated becoming large in size like that of the titans. "No!" he cried desperately, as he felt his skin splitting open by some unknown force. Felt his body falling away from his very being as he rose to the sky.

Now here he was looking down he saw his body small and tiny squashed under the foot of a fifteen meter tall titan. He could feel his humanity slipping away as the female titan walked in the circle of titans a young black haired boy on her shoulder looking at him through passive yet not pity-less black eyes. Eyes that he remember well form the old Scouting Legion commander whose head had been torn form his very body and thrown over the wall some time ago. Yes, he had known Heath Munswell well enough to recognize his son in them. He was the very reason he had set to work on the 3d gear now broken and smashed on the ground. To think that his son was part of them now. What was left of the Angel within his being felt the urge to tear the titan apart slowly fade from his mind, replaced by nothing but a desire to wipe out the humans. But what scared him the most was the reason why.

Worst still he could not deny what the voices were all telling him.

What was left of the memory of Angel within the hulking mass of flesh soon found himself following the Female titan with many others. Behind them the last of the Scouting Legion made their escape back towards the walls. They were carrying the broken bodies of their fellows on the backs of the horses unknown to the knowledge that they had killed most of their fellow humans. Though they had lost many lives this mission had proven that the 3d gear would work against the Titans and secure humanities hope in the war.

Safe and secure on his swift horse Braun looked back glaring at the retreating titans back in hate and anger... As well as fear in the memory of Angel falling into the Titan's mouth. It vividly ran through his mind as he had run away in horror of the Titans rampage.

Angel soon found himself on his large knees, clumsily sticking large seeds into the soft soil. Were they... planting trees in the scorched and fire torn earth? A deed that they had done with their own hands and now were hiding from it behind tall walls of blind ignorance.

Like an overseer watching over their flock of sheep the female titan and Heath's young son watched the titans workings closely. The boy jumping down from her shoulder to walk amongst them. Despite himself Angel could not stand the scars the child possessed as he passed him by looking right at him. Heath's son glanced at him through his one good eye before he passed him by telling him to work more quickly.

As he worked well into the day Angel wondered if he would soon lose himself to the titan mind. Thoughts filled what remained of his mind. Thoughts that he could not truly deny. Within his mind itself he heard it all.

_They had murdered a young child and a sickly woman in burning long lasting fire. All because of their father who had turned a blind ear to their ranting We are the fallen humans. You deserve this. You worship the very being that killed the Goddess and tossed aside her teachings..._

And it made him disgusted.

He was never sure what happened next but in an instant he found himself in his human form again standing in the middle of a hoard of titans crawling his way out of the smoking skull and bones. Seconds seemed to pass before his eyes. The titans, or what remained of his fellows, simply looked down at him. Doing absolutely nothing just stared down at him blankly as he stood immobile in the middle of the clearing. The female Titan and the boy looked up at him. Angel painted on the ground feeling slightly nauseous as a shadow fell over him. He looked up at the blue eyes of the female titans, seeing past the clouded, destroyed mask of icy blue. He looked straight into the despair and hardship beneath the coldness of the depths within. The female titan slowly kneeled down next to him as if afraid he might run away if she moved too quickly the boy moved slowly to her side. Very soon they were nearly eyes level before the sound and smell of smoke could be heard. And then a pair of boots touching down on the grass. A teenaged girl that he knew was far older then she looked now stood on the area where the Female titan had been just moments before in a cloud of smoke. The three of them looked at each-other before he bent his knee and bowed to her an urge to slice her apart filling his mind as he did.

But just like that he just let it pass.

"Annie, warrior of the Goddess forgive me for my transgressions against her world. Forgive me for killing this world's final hope for the truth."

Kyklo looked down passively at the man on the dirt and glanced at Annie questionably but who's eyes were narrowed in a slight frown.

"No one's had ever done this before... before first accepting the truth in their human form..."

* * *

**Reviews... Please?**


End file.
